


Just Like Colleen

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Not actual character death buuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a nightmare where Angie ends up just like Colleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Colleen

**Author's Note:**

> No characters were actually killed in the writing of this fic

It took Peggy a second to realize where she was. Angie's room. Angie's bed. Angie's arm draped over her chest. Peggy smiled. Everything was a bit foggy, but she figured everything went well enough last night. 

"Good morning, darling." She sighed. No response. "Angie, darling-" 

Whatever she was going to say died in her throat. Angie's blue eyes, usually full of life, were blank. Her mouth hung slightly open. A dribble of blood ran down her face from a dark red-brown hole in the middle of her forehead. 

Just like Colleen.

Peggy had gotten Angie killed.

Just like Colleen.

"No," she whimpered. She placed two fingers on Angie's neck. Nothing.

Just like Colleen.

"No. No, no, no!" She repeated, each time louder than the last. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd tried so hard. She'd tried so hard to keep Angie safe, but now she was dead. Just like Colleen.

The earth tilted and Peggy lurched forward in her bed. Her room. No Angie.

She sat for a moment, breathing hard. _Just a dream_ , she told herself.  _Just another dream._ _  
_

It had been so real, though.

She stumbled out of bed and hurried to Angie's room. 

She didn't turn on the light, just padded over to the bed and shook Angie's shoulder.

"Please, wake up, Angie."

She was a heavy sleeper.

Just like Colleen.

"Please." Tears were clouding her vision. She checked Angie's pulse. It was there, very strong.

Angie mumbled something, sat up slowly, and turned on the bedside lamp. She took one look at Peggy and paled.

"You okay, English?" Peggy shook her head. She couldn't say anything around her worry.

"Pegs, what's wrong?" Angie held out her arms. Peggy fell into them, sobbing. 

"I- I had a dream. You. You were-" _just like Colleen._

Only Angie didn't know about Colleen. Just that her old roommate left.

Angie swiped away Peggy's tears with her thumb. "I'm here, English." She scooted over on the bed. "Come on, there's room." Peggy smiled despite her tears, settling in as close as she could get. Angie ran her fingers through Peggy's hair, telling her about a song she liked, or the movie she saw over the weekend. Nothing Peggy hadn't heard, but it helped relax her.

"You really scared me there, English." 

"I just- I can't lose anyone else I care about." Like Colleen. She shuddered and laid her head on Angie's chest. "I care about you so much, Angie."

Angie's heartbeat picked up. "Oh, well, I care about you too, Pegs. A whole awful lot."

They sat together in silence for a while. All that mattered was Angie. How her heart beat steadily. How her fingers felt in her hair. 

"You want me to leave the light on?" Angie murmured as Peggy started to doze off. She nodded.

The last thing she felt before she went to sleep was Angie's lips pressed to her forehead.

Angie was alive. 

Angie was safe. 

Just like Colleen used to be.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watchin it last night and I had a thought at three am


End file.
